Lyra
Lyra, known as in Japan, is an EM Being from Planet FM. She has the power to EM Wave Change with Sonia Strumm to become Harp Note. Lyra is not only Sonia's partner in combat, but also helps Sonia write songs, and sometimes plays the role of a parental figure for Sonia. Lyra tends to make flirtatious comments towards Omega-Xis after they become allies, which generally annoys Omega-Xis. Whether this is out of a genuine attraction or just another way to bother him is debatable. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force lyra is first encountered after Geo Stelar defeats Cygnus Wing. She convinces Sonia Strumm to let her into her body, after Sonia's manager tries to force her to sing. After Mega Man defeats Harp Note, their merged form, Sonia forms a Brother Band with Geo and Lyra abandons the FM-ians and stays with Sonia. She is shown to be arguing with Omega-Xis after he obtains the Andromeda Key, later taken from him by Taurus Fire. Her last appearance in this game is one where she is seen on top of Geo's house, talking with Omega-Xis. With Andromeda defeated, she decides to stick around on Earth. Mega Man Star Force 2 Lyra continues as Sonia's partner, and stays with her even while the two appear to be teamed with Dr. Vega, helping Sonia with the facade. The two later return to help Geo and Omega-Xis. Mega Man Star Force 3'' Lyra is given a much lesser role in the plot of the game. Lyra and Sonia are still partners, both in fighting and in music, but are not seen as often nor play as large of a role as they used to. Sonia and Lyra help defend the National WAZA Headquarters during the Dealers' attack, aiding them in holding off until Geo and Omega-Xis arrive. Etymology *Lyra is named after the constellation Lyra. It was one of the first 48 constellations listed by the first-century astronomer Ptolemy, and is one of the 88 officially-recognized constellations in modern times. *Though it is a small constellation, the principal star comprising it is Vega, which is one of the brightest in the sky. It is also bordered by the dragon Draco, the Greek hero Hercules, the little fox Vulpecula and Cygnus the swan. Trivia *Lyra is one of the few EM Beings whose name is not part of their EM Wave Change in the English games. *Lyra is the only unavailable Noise Change, because her type is non-elemental, and such places have been occupied by Cygnus and Libra Noise. Though concept art of Lyra Noise still exists and can be seen in the Mega Man Star Force Official Complete Works. *Unlike most natural EM Beings, such as AM-ians and FM-ians, Lyra's structure is more solid in design, having a clear lack of visible energy. While most EM Beings, such as Omega-Xis, are mostly composed of energy in a body-like shape, with certain areas, such as torso and head, having armor-like parts, Lyra's body is almost completely solid, with the only visible energy that is natural to EM Beings being around the top of her head. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:FM-ians Category:Wizards Category:Project-TC Category:Females